Ser Corvus Uldraven
Ser Corvus Uldraven = Known Information Born as the youngest son of Rosaline and Tyrell, his name was a break from the tradition of naming of sons in the house beginning with the letter T, his mother eschewed this and named him after her father, Corvus Cathal. In his first life, in the coastal city state of Wayrest, he had little in the way of house responsibilities, left to his own devices, he spent most his time focused upon three vices: Wine, women and dueling. the third of these activities are how he served the house, in his own way, by humiliating or out maneuvering rival noble houses, leaving his brothers and cousins to take advantage politically of the rival houses public defeats at his hand. he also studied channeling with his magical aptitude, though never delved deeply into it, though since having returned, he has yet to pick a school of magic to follow with his aptitude. This lifestyle came to an end when the shrike decided to absorb wayrest into her empire, he had to flee his families besieged city by ship, living upon the seas, combating the shrike till he and his brothers were eventually caught and hung as pirates against the nation. Corvus is deeply devoted to his house, hates the mistreatment of serfs and commoners, and does not view people beneath his status as objects. he is riled easily by pompous or self involved nobles who do not look after those who look up to them for aide, honor is important, and he takes his word seriously. In his eyes, nobles are leaders of people, not tyrants or owners, and the common man deserves to be able to look up to the nobles they serve, rather than begrudge their rule. he supports the laws of society, and expects people to show respect to those whom deserve it. Status Being a Knight of the Uldraven house gives Corvus four pins of status. Hes also presently acting in a provisional manner as the Captain of the city watch. Allies * Baron Tetherius Uldraven * Lady Rosaline - Corvus's mother * Tyr Uldraven - middle brother * Donya Uldraven - Older Sister and twin to Tyr * Tomath Uldraven II - eldest brother * Ser Idrys * Reonna Moss * Roberts * The Solace Guard Enemies * Obituaries Rumors * is a crow among ravens * Really loves his leather hat * Secretly loves being called "Captain Fancyhat", despite his objections. Go ahead, try it out. * Ser Corvus is patiently awaiting his mother to find him a suitable wife so that he may find love * There is going to be a competition of Noble Women to fight for his heart. * Though there is going to be a competition, he has eyes on a certain peasant girl. And effendal girl. And other girls. #girlsgirlsgirls * There’s more to this young duelist than meets the eye * The true reason he wears fancy hats is to look taller, not fancier. But also fancier. * Ser Corvus is debating moving the headquarters of the City Watch to the nearest alehouse, for morale reasons. * Corvus runs the criminal element in town. It's quite brilliant actually. Who would suspect the Captain of the Guard? * Corvus actually has twelve fancy hats, but they're all identical. * There would have been more Inquisitors from the Amalgamation in Tear, but upon seeing his hat, each one declared the Returned in good hands and went home. * Rumor has it he and Judge Cauldron are actually quite close friends. * Corvus is V * It is rumored that Corvus's cursed hat is actually a person that Corvus has a yaoi relationship with. The hat's curse is that it continuously whispers sweet nothings in his ear as he walks. That is way Corvus always has a grumpy face. * Is secretly afraid his house will be forgotten, that’s why he reacts so poorly to name calling. * Quotes * "heroism does not stem from nobility, it flourishes within every level of society" Character Inspirations Van helsing Inigo Montoya Soundtrack =